


Fighter

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: AUish, Bus, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Horses, Plane, Prison, Therapy!, Undercover Dog boy, Undercover dog girl, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha, ha, no...Just read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woot
> 
> Sorry its short

Red was in the kitchen, as usual. She hummed this time as she worked. She looked up as she heard footsteps enter the kitchen, and smiled as she saw Nicky standing before her. Nicky hummed and smiled as she nodded at Red. She softly said "Hi Red. How are you today?" Red hummed as she said "I am good. How are you?" in her accent. Nicky chuckled as she said "Fine. Are you humming?" Red shrugged as she said "Guilty as charged..." Nicky gently asked "Have you seen Morello?" Red nodded as she said "She vas looking for you earlier."

 

Nicky nodded as she said "Thanks Red!" She hummed and smiled as she darted off. Red chuckled a bit as she shook her head and went back to her work.

 

Meanwhile, in the exercise slash lessons slash whatever else room...There were two young men and a young woman. The young woman, a redhead, was humming and had a beautiful chocolate colored long haired Shepherd at her side.

 

They were introduced as "This is Bucky. He is here as a Therapist. These other two are Jessa and Max. She is a 'Prisoner' here on good behavior, perhaps to keep you ladies in line. He is her handler..."

 

Max smirked as he said "The dog is Buddy. He is her protector and love of her life."

 

Alex snorted then smirked a bit...Piper shook her head and watched Bucky with interest.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha  
> nope  
> Except  
> This one will probably be short too...

Max and Jessa were standing side by side, Bucky near them, as Caputo talked on and on, and Jessa rolled her eyes at the man's annoying tendency to talk non-stop. She huffed as, finally, they were sent back out. In the hallway, Bucky leaned against the wall and nodded to her and Max. Max lifted Jessa and span round and round with her, enjoying the sound of her laughter as he chuckled a bit, and the chocolate Shepherd barked and pranced round them.

 

Alex was walking down the hallway when she saw the Therapist, 'Prisoner', and 'handler, with the dog, and with a smirk she stopped to watch the three of them plus one absolutely beautiful animal.

 

Piper shook her head as she came down the hallway, shaking her head as she saw Alex watching and snorted. She said "You really have no shame, do you?" and elbowed the raven with brown streaks in her hair, a bit.

 

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes a bit as she said "As if you have any right to talk...You'd probably bang that in no time flat too..." Again, they were apart but at least on good terms.

 

However, they were likely apart for good. Meanwhile, Nicky and Morello were at it again, this time in the chapel. No one seemed to have noticed that they slipped away from the rest of the girls.

  
Red came down the hallway, and stopped short as she saw Bucky, Max, and Jessa, and then she saw the long haired dog and froze as memories of her childhood returned...

 

Shaking her head, the woman hummed and smiled as she came up, and the dog to her delight barked at her and began to quickly wag his tail. "What is his name?" she asked softly, and Jessa said "Buddy."

 

One of the guards came into the hall and said "Therapy in ten minutes! Be ready in the hallway where Bucky's new room is!"

 

(Bam

Done

Short)


	3. Therapy- Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask for one  
> My brain can't come up with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piper is first

Ten minutes later, the girls that were assigned for Therapy today (Piper, Alex, Nicky and Lorna {They were lucky they'd made it there in time} plus Red, because she had been scheduled too) were lined up outside of Bucky's door. Bucky smiled as he opened the door and saw them there.

 

"Piper?" he asked, and the blonde nodded. "Alex Vause?" he asked, and the raven 'brunette' hummed as she moved her hand. "Nicky?" he asked, and the curly haired woman nodded and hummed. "Morello?" he asked, and Lorna said "That's me!" He asked "Red?" and the Russian woman nodded and raised a hand.

 

Bucky said "Good, that's everyone present then that is scheduled for today. Piper, you're up first. You ready to come inside?" The blonde hummed and smiled, saying "Oh, absolutely ready." He nodded and held the door open to her.

 

Piper smiled and hummed as she followed the man into the room, watching his bum just maybe a tad bit too closely, if you asked some of the girls waiting their turn or passing through the hallway on their way somewhere else. As Piper closed the door behind herself, Alex smirked and leaned against the wall, waiting. Nicky, Lorna, and Red began a conversation amongst the three of them, occasionally looking at Alex when they would wonder if she wanted to join in their conversation.

 

Piper hummed again, and tipped her head, when she had first entered the room and turned from the door she'd been caught a bit off guard by the Chocolate Shepherd sitting on the floor, panting from the sun heating his long coat. She shook her head now and stared him down a moment, before asking "Can I give him a treat? I mean, MAY I?" Jessa nodded, then held out a biscuit when Piper asked "Do you happen to have one on you?"

 

Piper smiled as Buddy gulped down said Milk Bone treat, and she looked at Jessa and Max for a moment then shook her head as she heard Bucky's voice. She jerked her head up, then turned her gaze on him and nodded as she said "Let's do this..."

  
  
Bucky asked "Was your childhood good?" and Piper said "It was okay..." Bucky shook his head as he asked "What has your life been like?" Piper shook her head and said "I...I don't want to talk about it..." Bucky asked "How about telling Buddy then?" Piper looked skeptical, but no sooner had the beautiful dog stepped up to her, she was crying and petting him. She began to spill everything, about her mother getting mad at her when she told her about Father cheating, about Alex using then abandoning her, about the drug running, about the Boss, about Larry. She even whispered to Buddy about how Larry had broken up with her and done so in a way she thought was mean, and then how she tried to make it work, and about him sleeping with Polly, and about the baby, and about getting together with Alex again then them breaking it off for good. "But, we are still friends, I guess." she whispered to Buddy.


	4. Therapy- Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex's turn  
> Surprise, surprise, she's more interested in the girl...

Bucky hummed and smiled as he gently said "That is good enough for today. Actually, that's much better then anyone else I have ever had on the first day..." Shaking his head, he opened the door for Piper, and she left to stand in the hallway a little away from the others, because she was done now.

 

Bucky hummed as he called softly "Alex, you are up next." Inside the room, when Jessa and Max heard that, Jessa took a few steps back and Max stepped in front of her, almost as if shielding her. Buddy looked at them, seeming confused as to why they took the action they did.

 

Vause stepped into the room, sizing up the dog then sizing up Bucky, seemed wholly focused on those two and not yet seeing Max and, more importantly (at least to Alex, cause she was going to make this her next conquest) Jessa. She shook her head as she glanced up then.

 

Another smirk took its place on the raven haired glasses-wearing woman's face as she saw the redhead, snorting and nearly completely ignoring Max even though he growled at her as though in warning. She snorted and shook her head as she continued to watch the girl...

 

Bucky clearing his voice and speaking to her again snapped Alex out of her seeming trance, and she shook her head as she glanced up at the man, annoyed at being distracted away from the redhead. "Yeah?" she asked irritably.

 

Bucky snorted, shaking his own head, then gazed down Alex as if she were his prey or the like. Shaking his head again, he asked "What was your childhood like?" Snorting Alex asked "Why do YOU need to know something like that?"

 

Shaking his head again, the man gently said "To get to know you better? No, you do not believe that? Well, talk to the dog then..." Alex snorted, no way was she going to actually spill to some animal. But she almost ate her words as, as soon as Buddy touched his nose to her palms, she nearly melted there on the spot and began to softly speak to him. Bucky hummed and smirked, worked every time...Alex talked about Piper, breaking up, betrayal, but first she talked about having shoes that kids made fun of and not being happy. She talked about Larry coming to see HER, and how now that she thought about it, it had been kind of low of her to say those things...She hummed as she talked about drug running, the Boss, the threats, the trial and how the bastard had walked, finding out Piper had landed her back here, getting together then ending it for good. "We are still friends though." she whispered to the dog.


	5. Therapy- Red (Nicky and Morello mentioned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Russians!
> 
> Short chapter

As you can imagine, the attempt at Therapy with Nicky and Morello together did not go so well...They did not want to cooperate, and were more focused on one another anyhow...Bucky sighed and shook his head as he sent them back out into the hallway.

 

Piper, Alex, Nicky, and Lorna ended up in low conversation, as Red entered the room...

 

Bucky hummed and smiled as he nodded t her.

 

Red huffed and snorted, looking at the 'Prisoner' and her 'Handler'.

 

However, when she noticed the dog was there, a smile lit her face up again.

 

She shook her head, saying "You want me to open up? Fine...." She told them (but was entirely more focused on the dog anyway) about her husband, the rich ladies, the thugs, being sent here to Prison...She talked about how the store had been closed for months, running the Kitchen then having it taken from her, Heeley, having her husband taken off Visitation and her lawyer being put on, how much she was mad at Gloria...Shaking her head, she told them more then straightened up. "There you have it...That is all you will get out of me for now."

 

Bucky nodded and gently said "That is all that I was asking for. It's about work time right? Jessa will be out in the yard, watching the ones that are working out there. Max will be with her of course. Don't worry, if she disappears from view she's just running the track with Buddy."

 

Red nodded, and left the room with Max, Jessa, and Buddy following her. She passed on the message, and everyone headed out for their work sites.


	6. Work Time- the Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally had no idea they'd have a cliffhanger with Alex and one of Cubra's men...  
> Just watched it today, so yeah...Gonna keep going for this fic like nothing happened  
> And write another one (short sentenced chapters) that deals with my annoyance at that, where that guy gets it! And Alex is safe  
> XD

The young redhead hummed as she glanced over at her brother, following after him down the hallways behind the tall raven haired woman and the other girls that were going out into the yard for work.

 

She shook her head as Buddy gave one bark, and she pet him on the head then gently squeezed and pulled one ear. He gave a small yelp (a faked one) and gently mouthed her hand without using his actual teeth.

 

She hummed and smiled as she continued down the hallways with Max, humming as they reached the door outside, and walked into the fresh air and the slight sun that shone down on the pathways.

 

She huffed and smiled as she followed her brother after the girls, down the pathways and towards the fence gate that led out into the yard. She hummed and smiled as they entered the yard.

 

She felt a yawn coming on, and sighed as she shook her head at herself and hid the yawn behind a raised hand (Only for a moment though). She huffed and hummed as she watched some of the girls go further down the yard to work down there.

 

She and Max watched as Alex went and grabbed a rake, raking some green leaves that had fallen to the ground from the tallest of the trees. (How they knew it was from the tallest ones, is anyone's guess.)

 

Max hummed and smirked a little bit as he watched his sister watching Alex, a little more closely now that they were out in the open where Jessa could get away if she felt that she needed to.

 

He chuckled and smirked again as he watched Alex let her eyes drift over to the redhead, on her way past to the shed, to get work gloves for gardening he could guess. He hummed and smiled as he and Jessa watched the raven woman come back, with gloves on, and she set to work on weeding the weeds from the fenceline.

 

Max hummed and reached down to pet Buddy on his beautiful chocolate head, smirking as he caught his sister watching gain. This time, she stared as Alex bent down to pull the weeds. She seemed to sense them watching her, because she sat down on her knees to continue the job. Jessa huffed, and Max shook his head as they continued to watch Alex, but looked to the other girls too.


End file.
